towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Underground Hunter
thumb|400px|center To the underground in Metru Nui Irok bemerkte wie die Gestalt sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Seinem Instinkt vertrauend stieg er auf seinen alten Borgro, einem noch mit Benzin betriebenen Zweirad, und raste los. Doch die Gestalt war selbst zu Fuß genauso schnell wie Irok auf seinem Borgro. „Wie du willst“, knurrte Irok und schoss fünf Zamorkugeln aus seinem Blaster ab, aber die Gestalt wehrte sie mit bemerkenswerter Leichtigkeit ab und kam näher. „Shit!“, fluchte Irok und sprang von seinem Borgro ab und die Gestalt sofort anzugreifen. Die Gestalt die sich als Toa des Lichts rausstellte hob die Hand. „Hey ich bin nicht hergekommen um mich mit dir zu kämpfen!“ „Warum bist du dann gekommen und verfolgst mich?“, Irok senkte sein gewaltiges Schwert, die Plasmaklaue. „Die dunkeln Jäger entwickeln sich langsam zu einem echten Sicherheitsrisiko für die Allgemeinheit. Wir müssen uns bei ihnen einschleusen und sie von innen zu Fall bringen. Der Orden von Mata Nui hat mich, Takanuva, damit beauftragt.“ „''Wir''? Wer sagt das ich annehme und warum greift der Orden die dunklen Jäger mit seiner gewaltigen Streitmacht nicht einfach so die dunklen Jäger an?“ Irok war immer noch misstrauisch. „Der Orden ist zu schwach...“, antwortete Takanuva wenig überzeugend. Irok lachte, „der Orden ist zu schwach? Er hat es ohne weiteres und fast ohne Verluste geschafft Teridax zu töten aber kann nicht diese Verlierer-Organisation fertigmachen? Jetzt reichts mir für so dumm halten einen nur Makuta!“, Doch als er angreifen würde bildete sich ein Lichtkäfig um ihn herum. „Wenn du nur eine Lichtschranke berührst bist du tot“, drohte Takanuva, „aber ich habe nicht vor dich zu töten, ich wollte dir nur ein Angebot machen“ Irok schaute Takanuva wutentbrannt an „Ach ja? Dann sag mir erstmal die Wahrheit!!!“. „Okay“, antwortete Takanuva zu Iroks erstaunen, „das wird niederschmetternd sein aber du wolltest es ja so! Der Orden oder eher der Rat von Mata Nui ist heute nur ein Haufen von korrupten geldsüchtigen Bürokraten. Die meisten Mitglieder werden von den Resten der Bruderschaft der Makuta und den dunklen Jägern geschmiert, wen das nicht passt wird beseitigt meistens von irgendwelchen gefühllosen Attentätern. Deshalb müssen wir die dunklen Jäger alleine besiegen.“ „Wir haben also auch den Orden von Mata Nui auf dem Hals“, meinte Irok niedergeschlagen, „aber warum arbeitest du nicht mit den edlen Toa zusammen?“ „Die letzten edlen Toa sind vor 100 Jahren gestorben“, entgegnete Takanuva bitter, „die heutigen Toa sind allesamt arrogante Egomanen“. „Das wäre dann auch geklärt“, murmelte Irok, „und könntest du jetzt endlich diesen dämlichen Käfig auflösen?!“ „Ach ja das habe ich vergessen“, Takanuva ließ den Käfig von einen auf den anderen Augenblick verschwinden. „Und jetzt schmeiß den Motor von deinem uralten Fahrzeug an und mach mir Platz“ „Wo geht’s denn hin?“, fragte Irok. „Nach Metru Nui in den Untergrund da trifft man am ehesten dunkle Jäger“, antwortete Takanuva. Als sie schon lange geflogen waren ließ er noch eine Bemerkung los: „Ach ja der Lichtkäfig war vollkommen ungefährlich...“ The new dark hunters Irok landete den Orgro etwas entfernt von der „Subror“, dem gefürchtetsten Stadtteil Metru Nui’s. „Und was jetzt?“, fragte Irok. „Wir müssen Aufmerksamkeit erregen“, antwortete Takanuva. „Und wie?“ „Wir schlagen ein paar unfreundliche Typen zusammen“, schlug Takanuva vor. „Ich dachte ihr Toa seid so friedfertig“, stichelte Irok. Takanuva ignorierte ihn und blickte sich um. Alles war verdreckt, zwielichtige Gestalten verkauften Sachen, die er lieber nicht sehen würde. Verschiedene Gangs schossen sich gegenseitig mit völlig veralteten Waffen ab, er ging nicht dazwischen wer so einer Gemeinschaft beitrat war selber schuld. „Wie wäre es mit diesem Typen dahinten der gerade ein Matoraner mobbt?“, unterbrach Irok seine Gedanken. „Gut“, antwortete Takanuva geistesabwesend. Irok nahm einen Metallstab aus der Fasuung eines Gerüstes und schlug die Gestalt von hinten bewusstlos. „So wann kommt jetzt unser dunkler Jäger?“, fragte er ungeduldig. „In 10 Jahren!“, antwortete Takanuva und richtete sein Augenmerk auf fünf komisch aussehende Toa die mehrere Matoraner in Ketten legten, als einer abhauen wollte schlugen sie ihn nieder und folterten ihn. „Hey da ist noch jemand den wir 'ne Lektion erteilen könnten“, rief Irok der in die andere Richtung schaute. „Nein!“, heiße Wut überkam Takanuva und er entsicherte seinen Blaster und zog seine Lichtlanze „ich hab eine bessere Idee wir schlagen diesen *********** die Köpfe ein!!!“ Irok schaute verdattert und folgte schließlich dem Toa des Lichts. Takanuva schoss drei glühende Projektile aus seinem Death-Launcher. Eine traf einen Toa, tötete ihn, und riss ihm den Kopf ab, bevor er zu Asche zerfiel. Die anderen vier hatten ihn aber bemerkt, und stürmten auf ihn zu, einen weiteren traf ein Projektil und er fiel hin und verglühte bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war. Irok erledigte die restlichen drei mit der Plasmaklaue. „Ihr könnt gehen“, sagte er, „aber wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist dann verschwindet in einen Stadtteil.“ Als die verängstigten Matoraner verschwunden waren guckte Takanuva geschockt auf die zwei Haufen Asche vor ihm. „''Was'' war aus ihm den guten Toa des Lichts, den Freund der Matoraner geworden, ein Henker?“ Irok schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können. „Hey diese Toa haben bestimmt schon zahlreiche Matoraner versklavt, gefoltert und wie Gegenstände verkauft! Jeder der halbwegs mächtig wäre hätte sie umgebracht! Also mach dir keine Vorwürfe, das war schließlich eine ganz natürliche Reaktion und du warst schließlich selber mal Matoraner...“, Takanuva schluckte, gab aber keine Antwort. „Ach ja und wir haben offensichtlich auch Erfolg gehabt...“, fügte er hinzu und zeigte auf einen blau-schwarzen Toa der sich näherte, „das ist bestimmt ein dunkler Jäger“. "Willkommen bei den dunklen Jägern, ich bin Anti-Toa und euer Begleiter auf dem Weg des Erfolgs bei den dunklen Jägern. Ihr habt gedacht wir wären verräterische Diebe und Mörder? Falsch wir sind eine Organisation die verstoßene Personen unterstützt." Irok guckte entrüstet und raunte Takanuva zu: „Er hat uns nicht mal gefragt ob wir wirklich Mitglieder werden wollen!!!“, „Das machen die immer so“ flüsterte Takanuva. Ein großer Jet landete neben ihnen. „Kommt ihr?“, fragte Anti-Toa und stieg gefolgt von Irok und Takanuva in den Jet. Ihre Mission hatte begonnen. Great names! „Und wie gefällt euch der Jet?“, erkundigte sich Anti-Toa scheinbar höflich aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet das er keine Anwort außer „Ja“ akzeptieren würde. „Äh gut...“, antwortete Irok unsicher. Anti-Toa guckte zufrieden. „Er hat 15 Mega-Newton Schubkraft und seine LX-3 Motorbauweise-„, Ein weiterer dunkler Jäger unterbrach ihn unfreundlich: „Verschone uns mit deinem uninteressantem Gequatsche!!!“ „Ja, Sir“, antwortete Anti-Toa und verschwand im Maschinenraum. Seine Reaktion ließ keinen Zweifel daran das der andere dunkle Jäger ein sehr ranghoher war. „Ich bin Flamer“, stellte er sich vor, „Und wer seid ihr? Und warum wollt ihr zu den dunklen Jägern?“ „Ich bin Tasuva und das ist Iko“, log Takanuva, „wir waren ehemals Soldaten bei dem Orden von Mata Nui. Als der Rat es ablehnte die Reste der Bruderschaft der Makuta zu vernichten wurde uns klar das der Rat von der Bruderschaft geschmiert wurde. Als wir das dem Präsident vorwarfen wollte er uns beseitigen. Wir entkamen zwar aber ein Begleiter von uns, Takanuva, wurde getötet.“, Takanuva guckte Flamer scheinbar niedergeschlagen an. „Bevor ihr bei den dunklen Jägern aufgenommen werdet müsst ihr eine Prüfung bestehen.“, erklärte Flamer. „Und die wäre?“, fragte Irok. Der dunkle Jäger drückte den beiden einen Metallstab in die Hand. „Ihr müsst nur Gladiator besiegen.“, Irok guckte den muskelbepackten ehemaligen Toa an. „Zu zweit?“ „Nein zu acht!“, sagte Flamer aufbrausend. „Dann brauchen wir noch 6 weitere Leute...“ meinte Irok provozierend. Flamer explodierte „ Bring dieses Großmaul zum Schweigen!“ brüllte er Gladiator zu. Irok grinste, bis ihm der Eisenstab im Gesicht traf und seine Maske zerbrach. Takanuva verdrehte die Augen und schlug Gladiator von hinten in den Rücken. Der dunkle Jäger drehte sich um als ob nichts gewesen wäre und griff Takanuva an. Doch langsam gewann der dunkle Jäger die Oberhand und es gelang ihm Takanuva mit einem Tritt auf den Boden zu werfen. Als er ihm gerade den „Todesstoß“ verpassen wollte, kam Irok von hinten und schlug so heftig zu das der dunkle Jäger durch den Raum flog. „Sehr gut!“, erklang hinter ihnen die Stimme von Flamer. „Das schaffen nicht wenige. Jetzt da ihr die Prüfung bestanden habt müsst ihr euch nur noch einen Decknamen zulegen um eure erfolgreiche Karriere bei den dunklen Jägern zu beginnen.“ Es folgte ein langes Schweigen. Flamer wurde jetzt etwas ungeduldig. „Hört mal wenn ihr euch mit den Aufträgen genauso viel Zeit lässt wie mit der Namenswahl könnt ihr euch gleich einen Sarg kaufen!“. Irok hob beschwichtigend die Hand, „Locker bleiben. Ich habe einen Namen ich nenne mich: Monster!". Neben ihm fingen Takanuva und Flamer an zu lachen. „Einfallsreich!“, befand der Toa des Lichts. „Wohingegen ich „The End“ bin. Flamer lachte noch immer „Genial! Ihr hättet Comedians in der Filmszene werden müssen!“ The first charge Die eiserne Tür die, die Festung der dunklen Jäger auf Daxia verschloss öffnete sich langsam. „Ihr werdet nun dem Schattigen vorgestellt“, erklärte ihnen Anti-Toa. Takanuva war nervös. „Würde ihn der Schattige als Takanuva erkennen oder ihm die Geschichte abnehmen?“, Sie stiegen eine enge Treppe hoch und kamen schließlich vor einer massiven Protostahl-Tür mit Zahlenschloss an. Flamer tippte die Ziffern so schnell ein das Takanuva sie nicht erkennen konnten. „Dann mal rein!“, wies sie Flamer an, „die Geduld des Schattigen ist endlich!“ Der Schattige war leicht als dunkler Jäger zu erkennen. Pechschwarze Rüstung, kalter Blick und einen Umhang mit den Initialen „DS“. "Berichten sie Captain!", wies er Flamer an. „Wir machten einen Rundflug mit dem Jet „LX-3 Typ 1150“ um neue freiwillige Soldaten für die Dunklen Jäger zu rekrutieren. Bald stießen wir auf die beiden da“, er zeigte auf Takanuva und Irok, „ich schickte Corporal Anti-Toa herunter um sie zu fragen ob sich sich den dunklen Jägern anschließen wollen. Irok öffnete entrüstete den Mund man hatte sie nicht gefragt ob sie den dunklen Jägern beitreten wollten." „Hast du etwas hinzuzufügen?“, fragte der Anführer der dunklen Jäger gelangweilt. „Nein er wollte nur hinzufügen wie froh wir sind bei den dunklen Jägern angenommen worden zu sein!“ antwortete Takanuva hastig. „Ich kann euch nicht sofort wichtige Missionen auftragen, da ich euch noch nicht einzuschätzen kann." sagte der Schattige "Daher werde ich euch zusammen mit einem Prüfer nach Voya Nui schicken um dort ein paar seltene Pflanzen zu sammeln." Irok explodierte „Für was halten sie uns überhaupt?!!! Seltene Pflanzen sammeln?!!!!“, Der Schattige guckte ihn mitleidig an „So ein Großmaul wie du steigt bei den dunklen Jägern nicht schnell auf.“, er wandte sich Flamer zu „Captain geben sie den beiden einen Auftrag der Stufe A, das sollte genügen“, Flamers Augen weiteten sich „Aber Chef! Das würde sie umbringen!!!“ Der Schattige seufzte „Willst du auch noch auf eine A-Mission geschickt werden?! Und jetzt geht zu eurer Ausrüstung!“, Die drei dunklen Jäger verließen den Raum und gingen in das Waffenbüro. „Zeigt mal eure Waffen“ befahl ihnen Flamer. Irok legte sein Standardschwert, seine Plasmaklaue und den Zamorkugelwerfer auf den Tisch. „Die hier ist nicht schlecht“ meinte Flamer und hob die Plasmaklaue hoch „aber was ist das hier?“ Er guckte bestürzt auf den Zamorkugelwerfer. „Wie alt ist der denn? Den haben ja schon diese Toa Inika vor 5000 Jahren benutzt. Hier“ Er reichte Irok einen modifizierten Midak-Skyblaster. „Ich habe ihn Takanuva-Skyblaster getauft.“ meinte er „im Gedenken an den guten alten Toa des Lichts, der inzwischen tot ist. Und jetzt deine“ sagte er zu Takanuva. Takanuva legte seine Powerlanze auf den Tisch. „Das Ding ist zwar auch alt aber wie ich sehe hast du daran ein bisschen ‘rumgebastelt. „Euer Auftrag ist leicht zu erklären... ihr müsst Makuta Spiriah töten und das Waffenlager der Makuta finden. Alle weiteren Information findet ihr auf dem Bordcomputer des Jets." So easy? „Nicht schlecht“, murmelte Takanuva und betrachtete das Interieur des luxuriösen Jets. Anti-Toa betrat das Cockpit „Aber nichts gegen die Jets der Offiziere“. „Was willst du denn hier?“, fragte Irok ungehalten er mochte den selbstzufriedenen Dunklen Jäger nicht. „Ich will euch nur die Funktionen des Jets erklären." Irok winkte ab. „Wir brauchen dich nicht!“ „Wie ihr wollt“ sagte Anti-Toa beleidigt und verschwand aus dem Jet. „Du weißt also wie der Jet funktioniert“, stellte Takanuva fest. Irok blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Warum?“ „Du hast ihn weggeschickt obwohl du keine Ahnung über die Funktionen des Jets hast?“, Taknuva starrte Irok ungläubig an. „Für so dumm habe ich ursprünglich nur Rakshi gehalten...“, Irok biss die Zähne zusammen, normalerweise ließ er sich nicht so einfach beleidigen aber ein Streit würde sie jetzt nicht weiterbringen. „Vielleicht fliegt man mit diesem Hebel“, vermutete er und drehte den Hebel durch. Zwei Plasmaraketen flogen aus einem Rohr, explodierten und hinterließen ein tiefes Loch in der Landebahn. „Ich glaube wir sollten hier schnellstens weg!“, meinte Takanuva der die schnell auf sie zueilenden wütenden Dunklen Jägern starrte. „Da unten ist ein Pedal“, stellte er fest und drückte es voll durch. Die G-Kraft drückte die beiden tief in die Sitze während der Jet mit hoher Geschwindigkeit abhob. „Jetzt muss ich nur noch wissen wo man steuert...“, Irok drängte sich wieder auf den Pilotensitz, „Hier ist das Lenkrad“. „So dann fahr mal schön schließlich hast du ja die Erlärung nicht gebraucht“, sagte Taknuva süffisant. „Ich würde mich jetzt mal anschnallen“, bemerkte Irok wütend. „Warum?“, fragte der Toa des Lichts. „Dann eben nicht!“, Irok drückte auf einen großen schwarzen Knopf wo in weiß „Nitro“ draufstand. Die Beschleunigung fegte Takanuva aus dem Cockpit in den Maschinenraum wo er gegen einen Zylinder knallte. „Bist du wahnsinnig?“, fragte er keuchend, „du hättest mich beinahe umgelegt. „Du hast ja die Aufforderung nicht gebraucht...“ entgegnete Irok provozierend. „Ach halt doch deinen Mund!“, sagte Takanuva mürrisch. Die nächste halbe Stunde sprachen die beiden kein Wort mehr miteinander bis Irok die Stille unterbrach: „Wir sind in 5 Minuten da....“, „... und schon kommen die ersten Wächter“, vollendete Takanuva den Satz. „Die werden etwas erleben“, murmelte Irok und drückte den Hebel durch den er am Anfang für das Lenkrad gehalten hatte. 2 weitere Plasmaraketen flogen auf die beiden fliegenden Rakshi doch die beiden wichen locker aus und näherten sich weiter dem Jet. Takanuva setzte sich auf den Sitz des Co-Piloten und drückte zwei weitere Hebel volldurch. Ein gewaltiger Hagel aus Schattenkugeln zertrümmerte die Lörper der Rakshi und für eine kurze Zeit färbte sich ihre Windschutzscheibe rot. „Da vorne ist schon das Waffenlager“, sagte Irok, „die müssen ja ziemlich dumm sein wenn sie meinen sie könnten uns mit diesen beiden Rakshi außer Gefecht setzen. The battle begins Irok und Takanuva stiegen aus. „Das war ja fast zu einfach“, bemerkte Irok. Das ganze Lager schien wie ausgestorben zu sein. „Das gefällt mir nicht“, murmelte Takanuva während seine Stimme in der großen Höhle noch einige Sekunden lang echote. „Und das zurecht!“, lachte eine Stimme, 4 energiegeladene Kugel erhellten die Dunkelheit vor ihnen. Die Kugel schlugen im Jet ein und ließen ihn in einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion in tausend Stücke zerschellen. „Seid ihr Toa inzwischen so dumm, das ihr auch noch in meine offensichtliche Falle tappt?“, Makuta Spiriah trat aus der Dunkelheit hervor, „Ach ja, Rakshi ihr könnt kommen!“ Takanuva drehte sich um, der Höhlenausgang wurde von hunderten Rakshi bewacht. „An mir vorbei zum anderen Ausgang könnt ihr auch nicht“, bemerkte Spiriah mit einem schmierigem Grinsen, „denn wenn ihr mir zu nahe kommt werde ich mit dieser Fernbedienung die Sprengstofffässer neben mir hochgehen lassen“ „Dann würdest du dich selbst mit umbringen“, entgegnete Irok abschätzend. Spiriah lachte „Na und? An eurer Stelle würde ich es nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Und jetzt Schluss mit dem Gequatsche, Mutran will noch ein paar Leichen für seine Forschungen.“, Takanuva zückte wütend seine Powerlanze, deshalb hasste er die Makuta sosehr sie mussten alles schänden was sie in die Hände bekamen. Spiriah gab den Rakshi ein Zeichen und sie stürmten auf die beiden Agenten des Ordens zu. Zum Glück war der Gang so schmal das nur 2 Personen nebeneinander Platz hatten, sonst wären sie innerhalb von Sekunden tot gewesen. Die ersten Rakshi wurden von Takanuva’s Powerlanze durchbohrt oder von Irok’s Plasmaklaue aufgeschlitzt. Bald häufte sich vor ihnen ein Leichenberg und der Boden war eine einzige Blutlache. Doch nach einer halben Stunde waren 100 Rakshi getötet. „Jetzt können wir uns wieder dir zu wenden Makuta!“, knurrte Takanuva und feuerte 3 Lichtkugeln aus seinem Takanuva-Skyblaster auf die Sprengstofffässer, alle Kugeln prallten ab und schlugen ballgroße Löcher in den Boden. Spiriah lachte erneut, „Gehärtete Protodermis“, erklärte der Makuta „da kommt nichts durch!“. Takanuva ignorierte ihn „Ich brauche 5 Minuten um mir einen Plan auszudenken“, sagte er zu Irok, „Halt mir so lange den Rücken frei!“ „Leichter gesagt als getan“ meinte Irok, „da kommt nämlich schon Verstärkung“ Der Titan ließ seine Plasmaklaue kreisen und enthauptete die ersten beiden Rakshi. Die nächsten Rakshi griffen an und wurden getötet. So ging es erstmal weiter, doch Irok ermüdete bald etwas und die Rakshi erkannten seine Schwäche, das Gewicht seiner Waffe. Ein Rakshi wich seinem Schlag aus und durchbohrte mit einer Lanze Irok’s Bein. Dieser schrie auf und ein messerscharfer Schatten tötete alle Rakshi im Umkreis von 10 Metern. „Beeil dich mal!“, rief er Takanuva zu „lange halte ich das hier nicht mehr durch“ „Mach dir keine Sorgen um dein Leben“ rief ihm der Toa des Lichts zu, „Ich habe einen Plan.“ Dark Hunter against Makuta Takanuva drehte sich um und schuf eine Lichtwand zwischen sich, Irok und den Rakshi. „Sie hält nur 5 Minuten“, sagte er an Irok gewandt. „Weist du wie wir die Temperatur erhitzen können?“ „Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Irok, „aber der Typ da scheint langsam unruhig zu werden...“ Spiriah war wütend, diese beiden Idioten dachten doch tatsächlich das er sie einfach so ihren Plan verwirklichen lassen würde. Er zog seinen klobigen Blaster und feuerte fünf biologische Projektile auf Takanuva. Der Toa des Lichts fluchte und sprang blitzschnell zur Seite und feuerte wiederrum sein ganzes Magazin an Lichtkugeln leer. Die Schüsse zwangen den Makuta einen Schritt hinter die Sprengstofffässer zu rücken. Blitzschnell erschuf Takanuva eine weitere Lichtwand zwischen Spiriah und die Sprengkörper. „Ihr verdammten Miss********“, fluchte der Makuta. „Ich habe jetzt einen Plan“, sagte Irok, „wenn ich meine Elementarkräfte einsetze könnte ich meine Plasmaklaue erhitzen, auf lange Zeit würde das die Lufttemperatur erhöhen...“. „Dann beeil dich!!!“ Die Plasmaklaue wurde glühend schwarz. „In zwei Minuten muss das beendet sein.“, sagte Takanuva. „Was heißt beendet“ fragte Irok. Takanuva zeigte auf die gehärtete Antidermis um die Sprengstofffässer, „das muss sublimiert werden“. Irok nickte. „Verstanden“, antwortete er ironisch. „Ich glaube die Luft wird wärmer“, meinte Irok. „Wir haben nur noch eine Minute“, stellte Takanuva fest, „können wir das nicht irgendswie beschleunigen? Zum Beispiel mit meiner Elementarkraft?“ „Nein“, antwortete Irok kopfschüttelnd, „dann würden unsere Elemtarkräfte sich gegenseitig neutralisieren. Takanuva runzelte die Stirn, es gab nur ein Element das Licht neutralisieren konnte.... „Sch*?e“, fluchte Irok, „deine Lichtmauer ist weg! Und ich kann nicht mitkämpfen weil ich sonst meine Elementarkräfte nicht mehr kontrollieren könnte!“ „Tja dann bin ich jetzt wohl dran“ meinte Takanuva grimmig und stürzte sich auf die Rakshi. „Verdammt die werden ja gar nicht weniger!“, rief Takanuva und schlitzte eine Rakshi auf. Nach zwei weiteren leblos zu Boden fallenden Rakshi stand Takanuva einem gigantischen Rakshi gegenüber. Das riesige Wesen grinste den Toa des Lichts an und schlug nach ihm. Takanuva wich geschickt aus, und schlug dem Rakshi-Anführer die Beine ab, schließlich gab er ihm den Gnadenstoß und ihm stand das Blut bis zu den Knöcheln. „Endlich schmilzt die Antidermis“, rief Irok freudestrahlend, „aber auch die Lichtwand um Spiriah löst sich auf!“ „Feuer auf die Fässer!“ keuchte Takanuva, von wütenden Rakshi bedrängt. Doch bevor Irok einen Schuss abgeben konnte war Spiriah vor ihm. Irok nahm seine mit Schattenenergie aufgeladene Plasmaklaue in zwei Hände, und die beiden kreuzten die Klingen. Ein furioser Schwertkampf begann, doch Spiriah gewann langsam die Oberhand. Irok täuschte einen Schlag auf Spiriah’s Schulter an und trat dem Makuta fest in den Bauch. Keuchend brach Spiriah kurzzeitig zusammen. Irok sprang zurück und feuerte vier Salven auf die beiden Sprengstofffässer. Eine gigantische Explosion erschütterte die Höhle und die Rakshi zogen sich zurück. Two views Nachdem sich der Rauch gelegt hatte sahen sie das die Rakshi geflüchtet waren und Spiriah fast tot in einer Blutlache lag. „Ihr verdammten *******“ fluchte der Makuta „wie konntet ihr, zwei Toa, mich besiegen?“ „1. Er ist kein Toa“, antwortete Takanuva und zeigte auf Irok, „und es war eigentlich ganz einfach. Da es keine tote Antidermis gibt muss die gehärtete Antidermis deine gewesen sein. Da man Antidermis verbrennen kann wir aber nicht nahe genug herankamen ohne in die Luft gesprengt zu werden, mussten wir die Temperatur so erhitzen das die Antidermis sublimiert und wir dich so mit deinen eigenen Sprengsstofffässern töten konnten.“ „Ihr könnt mich mal“, sagte Spiriah hasserfüllt und spuckte ihnen vor die Füße. Takanuva zuckte die Schultern „Wir können dich leider nicht am Leben lassen, schließlich bist du ein Makuta...“, Takanuva nahm ein Lichtschwert von seinem Rücken und enthauptete Spiriah. „Wir können wieder gehen“, bemerkte Irok. „Nein noch nicht... erstmal will ich sehen was es in der Höhle sonst noch so gibt." „Wie du willst!“, sagte Irok, „aber ich glaube wir sollten sehr aufmerksam sein, wer weis was die Makuta alles so geschaffen haben...“ „Da ist eine Tür“, sagte Irok, „ich öffne sie mal“ „Nein tu es ni-“, aber Takanuvas Warnung war zu spät. Ein Messer flog auf Irok zu, der Titan duckte sich, war aber nicht schnell genug. Ein Wurfmesser durchbohrte seine Schulter. Weitere Messer folgten, doch Takanuva wehrte sie ab. „Wer ist hier so feige und wirft jemanden beim Tür öffnen ab“, rief er durch den ganzen Raum. Als Antwort flogen weitere Messer auf ihn zu. Takanuva mobilisierte alle seine verbliebenen Lichtkräfte und zerstörte damit die Einrichtung des Zimmers, so hatte der Messerwerfer keine Möglichkeit mehr sich zu verstecken. Zum Vorschein kam ein giftgrüner Matoraner seine Augen huschten über Takanuvas Waffen. „Endlich kommt ihr und rettet mich“, rief er aus. „Schnell sonst kommen wieder die schrecklichen Makuta“ „Und warum hast du ein Messer nach uns geworfen?“, wollte Takanuva wissen „Ich dachte ihr wärt ein Makuta aber es tut mir ja so furchtbar leid“, Der Matoraner warf sich theatralisch auf den Boden. „Ich erkenne einen Schattenmatoraner wenn ich ihn sehe“ knurrte er wütend „also ver***** uns nicht!“, „Ihr glaubt mir doch oder?“, fragte der Matoraner an Takanuva gewandt. Irok drehte sich jetzt auch zu Takanuva um. Blitzschnell zog der Matoraner einen Dolch, aber Irok war schneller er jagte dem Matoraner eine Lichtkugel zwischen die Augen, als hätte er darauf gewartet. Takanuva explodierte vor Wut. „Selbst wenndas ein Schattenmatoraner gewesen wäre kannst du ihn nicht so einfach umbringen!!! Wir hätten ihn zurück in einen normalen Matoraner verwandeln können!!! Du hast einen Unschuldigen getötet!“ Irok war unbeeindruckt „Ich tue was getan werden muss. Was würden die Dunklen Jäger sagen wenn wir mit einem Schattenmatoraner zurückkommen um ihh zu helfen? Sie würden und für Toa halten und uns nicht mehr vertrauen.“, Takanuva schüttelte den Kopf „Warum gab es nur noch gefühlslose Auftrgaskiller? Und warum keine guten Toa mehr?“ The gun room Irok stieß auf das Waffenlager. „Komm!“, rief er Takanuva zu. Der Toa des Lichts folgte ihm in eine riesige Lagerhalle. „Bis wir das ausgepackt haben sind wir alt“, meinte Irok. „Am Besten wir packen nur die guten Waffen aus“. „Und woran erkennst du das eine Kiste eine gute Waffe enthält?“, fragte Takanuva. „Ich denke mal die, die am besten verpackt sind.“, antwortete Irok kühl, „Ach ja, wie kommen wir hier wieder weg?“. „Suche nach einer Miru Nuva oder zwei Kadin“ befahl Takanuva. „Für eine Miru Nuva brauchen wir einen Toa Nuva...“, warf Irok ein. Takanuva drehte sich abrupt um. „Was bin ich denn?“, Der Toa Nuva drehte sich wieder um und öffnete einen Eisenkasten. „Eine Akaku...“, murmelte er und schloss den Koffer wieder. „Und jetzt helfe mir mal! Wir müssen jeden Koffer öffnen.“, Nachdem Irok und Takanuva alle Eisenkästen geöffnet hatten, hatten sie eine Kadin und eine Miru gefunden. „Ich nehme die Kadin“, sagte Takanuva sofort „Warum?“, fragte Irok verwundert. „Sie sieht besser aus und ich wollte schon immer eine haben.“ Irok entdeckte mehrere Kisten aus Protostahl. „Da ist wahrscheinlich die wichtigste Kiste“, bemerkte er und machte sich an dem Protostahl Schloss zu schaffen. „Du bist genial“, sagte Takanuva sarkastisch „Was macht man wenn man etwas aus Protostahl zerstören will? Man benutzt seine Elementarkräfte!“ Irok zuckte zusammen und erklärte dann hastig: „Darauf bin ich auch schon gekommen, aber ich habe keine.“ „Du hast keine Elementarkräfte?!!!“, Takanuva guckte ihn ungläubig an. „Dann müssen wir halt warten bis sich meine Licht-Kräfte wieder erholt haben...“ „Und wie lange dauert das?“, wollte Irok wissen „Etwa einen Tag“, meinte der Toa des Lichts „Bis dahin können wir die restlichen Kisten öffnen. Der Tag verging und die beiden fanden neue Munition für ihre Takanuva-Skyblaster, einige Tridak Pods die sie angewiedert wegwarfen und einige andere Spezialwaffen die sie nicht kannten. „Man wann ist deine Elementarkraft endlich wieder aufgehalten? So lange kann das doch nicht dauern!", Irok trat frustriert gegen ein Eisenregal. „Was kann ich dafür das Elementarkräfte sich so langsam regenerieren?!“, fuhr ihn Takanuva an „Und wem haben wir es zu verdanken das wir überhaupt hier sind?!“ „Jaja schon gut“, wehrte Irok ihn ab, „ich muss mich jetzt erstmal ausruhen“ 5 Stunden später wachten die beiden auf. „Haben sich deine Elementarkräfte jetzt endlich regeneriert?“ „Ja“, antwortete Takanuva knapp und schoss einen mächtigen Lichtstrahl auf das Protostahl Schloss. Es schmolz und Irok öffnete die Kiste. Eine riesige Schusswaffe kam zutage. Takanuva keuchte „Dieses Ding entzieht mir die Lebenskraft!“, Er schloss die Kiste. „Ich nehme sie mit“, sagte Irok „für die dunklen Jäger sollten wir noch ein paar Spezialwaffen mitnehmen“ Takanuva stimmte ihm zu und bald darauf flogen sie schwer mit Waffen beladen aus der Höhle. Revolution Nach mehreren Tagen erreichten Irok und Takanuva die Basis der dunklen Jäger. „Was ist denn hier passiert?“, rief Takanuva als er Haufen von Leichen vor dem Eingang der Festung der dunklen Jäger sah. Die beiden landetenauf dem Jet-Landeplatz. „Ist hier eine kleine Revolution abgelaufen“, fragte sich Irok während Flamer auf sie zugeeilt kam. „Ja so ungefähr“, antwortete Flamer grimmig. „Der Schattige wurde gestürzt und wir haben einen neuen Boss.“ Er spuckte das letzte Wort gerade zu aus. „Du hältst nicht viel von ihm?“, fragte Takanuva. „Die dunklen Jäger werden mit diesem Vollidioten untergehen. Aber dürfte ich euch eine Frage stellen?“ „Natürlich“, erlaubte ihm Irok. „Wo habt ihr euren teuren Jet gelassen?“ Takanuva hustete und wurde rot. Flamers Blick wurde kühl „Habt ihr wenigstens euren Auftrag erfüllt?“ fragte er spöttisch. „Klar“ antwortete Irok und packte Waffen und Masken aus seinem Rückenbehälter und Suva aus. Flamer guckte sie ungläubig an. „Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft? Naja wir werden es gleich herausfinden“, sagte er geheimnisvoll, „Folgt mir!“. Nach einem kurzen Marsch waren sie endlich bei der Festung der dunklen Jäger angekommen. „Hey Naryx! Zeit deine Suletu auszupacken!“, rief Flamer einer dunklen Jägerin zu. Sie musterte Irok und Takanuva kühl und drang blitzschnell und unerwartet in ihre Gedanken ein. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie sich wieder aus ihnen zurückzog. „Sie haben den Auftrag erfüllt“, sagte Naryx zu Flamer. „Gut dann gehen wir mal zu unserem Boss“ sagte Flamer verächtlich und wandte sich ab. „Sprech seinen Namen nicht so aus!!!“, befahl Naryx wütend. „Ach hab ich ja ganz vergessen, du stehst ja auf ihn, bitte vielmals um Verzeihung“, Flamer verschwand schnell in der Festung. Irok zuckte die Schultern und folgte ihm. Takanuva lachte innerlich „Die dunklen Jäger hatten sich scheinbar in zwei Lager aufgeteilt, dass würde es leichter zu machen sie zu zerstören“. „So ich werde euch jetzt unserem geliebtem Boss vorstellen“, sagte Flamer sarkastisch, „schließlich habt ihr eine A-Rang Mission bewältigt...“ „und einen Makuta getötet“ vollendete Takanuva den Satz. „Sehr schön“ lobte Flamer freudig überrascht, „Beim Schattigen würdet ihr jetzt gleich zwei Ränge aufsteigen!“ „Wie sollen wir den Boss nennen?“ fragte Takanuva „Halt Boss“, gab Flamer zurück und tippte den Zahlencode in eine Protostahltür ein, er öffnete die Tür. Was sie dahinter sahen übertraf ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen...... Wird fortgesetzt in Death Hunter Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Artikel des Monats